I'm working with who!
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Ms. Darbus is going away on a vacation but she needs someone to take care of her 4yearold nephew. What happens when she pairs up enemies like a certain Montez and Bolton? Troyella and more pairings
1. trailer

_**I'm Working with who?!**_

**Ok so this is my 4th**** fanfic!!! I'm going to start off with a trailer and here's the summary:**

**Ms. Darbus is going away on a vacation but she needs someone to take care of her 4-year-oldnephew. What happens when she pairs up enemies like a certain Montez and Bolton?**

**Someone speaking/**_what their saying or doing on the screen_

**The #1 enemies at East High…**

_Shows East High school_

**Are always bickering…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy yelling at each other_

**But what happens when Ms. Darbus has to go away on a vacation?**

_Shows Ms. Darbus waving goodbye to her class _

**Who will she send to watch her nephew?**

_Shows a little boy with ms. Darbus_

**What happens if she picks a certain Gabriella and Troy?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy with the little boy_

**What happens if it counts on their health grade?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy at their health class glaring_

**How will they handle their responsibility?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy trying not to yell at each other_

**How will their friends try to notice their in love?**

_Shows Sharpay and Taylor with Gabriella_

_Shows Chad and Zeke with Troy _

**Will a little boy show them they are meant to be and in love? **

_Gabriella and Troy leaning in towards each other_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy with a Group of his friends_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella cheering and solving an equation_

_**And Little Peter Collins as Zac Triad (the little nephew)**_

_Shows Zac playing with his toys_

_And more….._

_Coming to a computer screen and fanfiction next to you…_

**AN: so how do you like it? Don't worry there is more characters… I know I'm going to have fun writing this story! And every Chapter I'm going to put up the top 3 favorite reviews!! So it can be about what you liked in that chapter or even if I have to improve on something so don't forget to review!**


	2. I feel so sorry for you!

**I'm Working With who?**

Troy and Gabriella were the most popular in school. Troy was basketball team captain and Gabriella head cheerleader. They would be known enemies or rivals.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said happily.

"So what are you so happy about little miss?!" Sharpay said noticing the happiness in her friend. "Uh-oh"

Just then Troy and his group came walking down the corridor.

"Well, well Montez I guess it all starts here everyday" Troy huskily said.

"Yea well whatever" Gabriella said without any emotions and linked arms with Sharpay while walking down the hallway to find Kelsi and Taylor and all her other friends.

"Hey guess what man? Darbus will be out for 2 to 3 weeks!" Chad, Troy's best friend, announced to his best friend with so much enthusiasm.

"Ah dude that's wickedly awesome!" Troy said in the same tone.

It was lunch time that noon and of course jock sit with jocks, braniacs with braniacs and so on. Gabriella could sit anywhere she wanted to because she was a jock, chemistry student and of course drama actress.

She hated sitting with jocks, of course because of Troy, so she sat with her friends.

At lunch Troy and Gabriella's usual routine would be bicker, throw food on each other, and glare.

"Gabriella you and troy have been doing that same thing for 2 months. You're starting to smell like fries with chilly on it everyday!" Sharpay said to her friend.

"Well it's your lucky day to notice!" Gabriella said with sarcasm trying as best as she can to show it.

"Well sorry for saying it on the last minute…. Ms. Tense!!" Sharpay said fighting back at Gabriella's attitude.

"Sorry Shar I guess I really am tense" Gabriella said trying to figure out what her emotion was.

"It's ok I guess I would be like that if I were you" Sharpay said and after the 2 girls laughed.

Everyone in the cafeteria gathered their stuff because the bell rang but as they walked down the hallway a speaker came on and everyone mingled until they heard Mr. Matsui's voice. "Boys and Girls as you all know Ms. Darbus will be leaving us and going on a vacation. There will be an assembly in 5 minutes about the new substitute homeroom and health teacher ( An: let's just say that Ms. Darbus was a homeroom and health teacher.) and everyone here is going to be in for a surprise!" Mr. Matsui ended the announcement and the halls continued with talking and laughter and even curiosity about the surprise.

The assembly started. Sharpay and Gabriella met up with Taylor and Kelsi and they started down the hallway to the gym.

As they got there seats were already filled so they seated themselves in the back quietly.

Then Mr. Matsui started "ahum ok students all of you know Ms. Darbus." This was followed with "yes" and "yea" and even nods. "Ok so the new homeroom teacher will be Ms. Fortes and health will be Mr. Warymmer. And now for the surprise!! Ms. Darbus was in charge of taking care of her nephew because her sister too was on a vacation so I will be leaving two of you students to take care of this 4-year-old boy day and night and don't worry you don't have to go to school on those following days!" Everyone started saying "aww" and some just didn't care.

"Ok so we picked people who we knew wasn't going to get along so the teachers chose 2 students who for sure aren't going to be able to get along. This will also count on their health grade and their abilities to get along. So the two are….."

Troy and Gabriella both crossed their fingers the same time, even when they weren't sitting next to each other, hoping it wouldn't be them who would have to take care of him.

"…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!!" Mr. Matsui said excited and turned to the audience hoping they would feel the same.

Instead the audience was in major gasps and shock. Them themselves were feeling that two.

"Uh-oh" the two both said.

"We feel so sorry for you!" their friends said to them at the same time.

AN: Man I really feel for them. So this is just an introduction of what will happen what do you think so far? I know thinks chapter was kind of boring but don't worry the next chap will be very exciting and interesting it will be the first day of Troy and Gabriella watching Zac (ms. Darbus' nephew)


	3. awkward troyella moments!

**I'm Working With who?**

The next day Troy woke up with the sound of a beeping alarm close to his ears.

"wha-What!!" Troy sound annoyed with it. He then noticed someone next to him.

"Zac…oh yea no school…yesss!!! Troy said so excited but then remembered "ugghh eew! Montez!

WTH GABRIELLA

"yea I love this no school! But not so: Bolton!" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

Gabriella glanced at her watch. '_oh great I have to be at Bolton's at a half an hour!'_ Gabriella thought the w\ent upstairs to get ready.

Gabriella arrived at troy's house at 9 o' clock. She then rang the doorbell. _'RING RING!!!!!! '_

Troy answered the door. "montez"

"bolton"

"I'm zac!" zac came and appeared by the doorway.

"Hi I'm Gabriella and while your mom, dad and aunt are away we'll be the one to watch you k? Gabriella said in a sweet tone facing the little boy as she knelt to his height.

"yea and I'm troy. I'm muscular and strong and don't forget good-" Troy said trying to explain to zac how great he was until he got interrupted with zac laughing because Gabriella said that that was only in his dreams.

"just hurry up and come in" Gabriella just stood there because troy told her if she messed up anything he'll ruin her life but she just shook it off with a shrug and rolled her eyes at him.

"So zac what do you wanna do today? Did you have breakfast because I bought some sandwiches over?" Gabriella asked. Zac just nodded.

Gabriella took two plates out and put sandwiches on them. "Do you want milk?" Gabriella asked Zac.

Zac again nodded. Gabriella opened up the fridge and looked inside.

Troy was silent the whole time but when he saw Gabriella checking in the fridge and her back sticking out he went over and tried to enjoy himself. (AN: don't worry her skirt wasn't up just her but was sticking out lol for all u perverts lol)

When Gabriella was done checking she looked for troy who was right behind her but she didn't seem to notice. When she looked behind her she saw troy and the was curious what he was looking at. When she figured it out she started to yell "Troy stop checking me out!!"

"woe what- I was not!!" Troy yelled back.

Today Gabriella was wearing a jean skirt (a little higher then her knees) a blazer and underneath it a tank top.

'_Gaud she looks hot today… ok and maybe I was a little but I don't like her. I mean c'mon she is like my worst enemy!!!' _Troy thought. He never called anyone beautiful before just people who are looking good he calls hot but he doesn't have a crush on Gabriella…yet.

"You so were! But right now that doesn't matter! Get Zac some milk!" Gabriella said and motioned for him to leave.

"What make YOU think you can boss ME around?!" Troy said emphasizing on some words.

"Please twoy! I'm so thirsty!" zac pleaded.

When Troy saw this his face softened a bit. "ok fine.. but I'm only doing this because of zac!" Troy said.

Troy left and Gabriella and zac started hi 5ing each other because their plan worked:

**FLASHBACK ABOUT 2 MINUTES AGO.**

"_What make YOU think you can boss ME around?!" Troy said emphasizing on some words._

_When troy wasn't looking Gabriella whispered to zac "Zac beg troy to get you some milk ok? This way we can play a joke on him!"_

"_yay! Ok gabwiella"Zac said eager to play the joke on him._

The plan was to try to make troy sacred by scaring him.

"ok lay on the floor dead" Gabriella told Zac.

"ok" Zac replied.

Zac laid on the floor with his eyes closed and tongue sticking out.

"He's coming!" Gabriella screamed excited while Zac just clapped his hands.

Troy came through the door with the gallon of milk hanging by his hand.

"Troy! Troy! There's something wrong with Zac!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What! Where is he?" Troy said super scared.

Troy ran up the stairs and saw zac. He took his shirt off and put it around Zac. "Let's rush him to the hospital!" Troy yelled.

"1...2...3! " Gabriella counted.

"Surprise!" Zac and Gabriella yelled. After that They both just started to burst into laughter.

Troy just glared at the two and counted "1…2…3 that's it you two are gonna get it!" Troy said

Gabriella and Zac just ran. Zac ran onto the bed. Troy caught sight of him and started tickling him. Zac started laughing that he started drooling on his clothes. Gabriella saw this and looked in Troy's dresser for Zac's clothes. Troy snuck up behind Gabriella, grabbed her waist and started spinning her in the air.

"Bolton put me down!!" Gabriella said in between laughs

Troy put her down on the bed that zac was on and he too sat on it. Gabriella and Troy were in awkward silence because of what happened.

'_Aren't we suppose to be enemies?" _they both thought.

'_Wow he has a nice six-pack… wait he still hasn't put on his shirt! Gosh he looks hot like that' _Gabriella thought But she didn't like him…yet.

Zac broke the silence. "umm Twoy are you going to put a shirt on?"

Gabriella and Troy put and _O_ mouth on their face.

**AN: I'm not sure if you can call it a cliffy but I like this chapter! What did you think? Well don't forget to review! The next chapter I hpe will be interesting too!! C'ya**_  
_


	4. diary and new clothes at amusement park!

**I'm Working With Who?! **

_'RECAP: _

_'Aren't we suppose to be enemies?" they both thought. _

_'Wow he has a nice six-pack… wait he still hasn't put on his shirt! Gosh he looks hot like that' Gabriella thought but she didn't like him…yet. _

_Zac broke the silence. "Umm Twoy are you going to put a shirt on?" _

_Gabriella and __Troy__ put and O mouth on their face. _

* * *

As soon as that happened Troy quickly got his short and set it on himself as Gabriella giggled on the inside. Who knew zac can be so smart?

"Umm Troy I'm gonna go home for lunch. Feed Zac? "Gabriella said trying to stop the awkward and embarrassing moment.

"Ah yea sure I Will but just remember after lunch we're going to go to the amusement park." Troy said also trying to stop the moment.

"Umm yea I will" Gabriella answered.

Gabriella started eating lunch at her house while at the Bolton's household, troy feeding Zac.

After eating Gabriella decided to change for the amusement park but wanted to write in her diary first. She was thinking really hard about Troy was he really being nice to her?

_'Wow a caring, sweet __Troy_ _Bolton__. Who knew there was a soft side of him?_' Gabriella thought.

Gabriella started writing in her diary:

October 13, 2007

Dear Diary,

Today was a usual, awkward day. Well you know the routine and every

thing. But no school but was Troy Bolton having a soft side on him?

The moments at the Bolton's household was so weird… did

You know that every time we touch I get this feeling it's like electricity

Shot thorough me but should I ignore it? I don't know, I never had this feeling around him. Zac was

Really cute I can't believe he's related to ms. Darbus and everything but he

Really is smart like her! Zac and I played this horrendous joke on Troy and he fell for it! I

Seriously was on the ground with a drug for L.O.L! It was funny... but then he

chased us and everything seemed to happen just a minute ago. I mean his shirt was off

and his well-toned six-pack Was… wow! Well we're going to go to the amusement park on 15 or so

I'll tell you all the deets later!

Love Gabi

Gabriella grabbed her purse and shades and started her way down the street to Troy's house.

Gabriella opened the door to see Zac and Troy watching TV. She snuck behind them and said "you know it's really bad for a little boy to be watching a lot of TV!"

Just within that they both turned their heads around to see the voice that they heard, Gabriella. "yes Mom I know. And Gosh mom pull your shorts down they are way to short!" Troy joked but to him they made her look hot, attaching every curve.

"No dad they are suppose to be like this! Oh yea and pull those pants up no one at the fun park would want to see those orange things" Gabriella laughed lifelessly playing along with the game while looking at Troy's orange boxers.

"OK let's go to the park alweady!" Zac screamed out major impatient and excited.

They got into Troy's car and a bit later there were there.

Once they arrived there were people screaming everywhere and they went to go buy there tickets.

They started going through all the rides but made sure that Zac was allowed to get on too. And through every ride they felt the electricity run through them over and over and over again

Finally going through every ride there possibly is Zac stopped the two on their path and said "what about the water rides? I wanna go to the water rides!" Zac exclaimed with his hands pointing into a 'why' expression.

"Yea but Gabi doesn't have a swimsuit" Gabriella said

"Oh yea so me and the little champ here will just go alone!" Troy said joking.

Gabriella gave him a little nudge and said"yea right there is no way I'm going to miss this! Oh look there are some bathing suits and bikinis" Gabriella said and stuck her tongue out at Troy

"Oh great girl shopping!" Troy whined. After that Gabriella exchanged him a dirty look. "I mean oh great girl shopping!!! I mean we could try on new bathing suits, get our nails done and go to the mall! Yay girl stuff!" Troy said so enthusiastically that he ended up with a girl voice and put so much sarcasm in it.

"That's the spirit!" Gabriella said.

They entered the girl's bathing suit shop and many girls were looking at the only man in the shop, Troy (did you remember Troy is a man and Zac is only a boy lol).

Troy sit here with Zac wait for me to try new things and rate it" Gabriella said

Troy wasn't listening he was too busy watching the other girls trying on bikinis and stopped by to say 'hi' to the cute heartthrob man. He was watching every single girl who came in and out.

Gabriella came out with a matching set bikini. It was red and had authentic flowers all over it.

Zac started to tug on Troy's shirt while he was watching the other girls to get his attention. As soon as he got Troy's attention he noticed a petite brunette wearing a red bikini with flowers on it. It hugged every curve on her body. He watched amazed as he saw the girl modeling down the little hallway, out of her dressing room, and coming toward Troy and Zac. Troy stood there in awe. His jaw dropped all the way down where there is no possible way for it to be lower.

"Wow you look amazing I mean beautiful I mean hawwwt!! " Troy exclaimed.

"Umm thank you" The mystery girl announced with a little awkwardness with her back facing his face.

Troy thought he looked a lot like Gabriella. As soon as she turned around Troy's face was as red as a tomato. It' was Gabriella.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**#3 carly may- I loved her review because she thought that my zac character was really cute. **

**#2 hsmprincess - Thanks because she said it made her laugh really hard! **

**#1 Mars lover who has a highvoice - I loved her review because in her review she thought my Idea was great and she gave me the puppy dog eyes!!! **

**That chapter was for you guys! **

**Well right now I'm on writer's block for 'it's not the end'!! Anyone want to co-write these stories? If you do review 'it's not the end' **


	5. what does this mean?

RECAP:

"_Wow you look amazing I mean beautiful I mean hawwwt!! " Troy exclaimed._

"_Umm thank you" The mystery girl announced with a little awkwardness with her back facing his face._

_Troy thought he looked a lot like Gabriella. As soon as she turned around Troy's face was as red as a tomato. It was Gabriella._

* * *

"Oh umm Gabriella ah... you know I didn't … ah I didn't know…um let me-"Troy said super nervous and embarrassed.

"Uh Troy I think I got it!" Gabriella said with giggles.

Just then zac rapidly interrupted the two from the awkward moment and said "twoy what does hawwwt mean?"

"Uh Gabriella why don't you explain it?" Gabriella asked

"No, no why don't you?" Troy asked trying to get away from the question.

"Yea ok I'd rather not… you should" Gabriella said politely.

"OK fine whatever" Troy said with a sad grin and turned to Zac. "It means very sexy!"

Gabriella lightly hit him on the shoulder and started yelling at him. "Troy!" then saw the little boy still expecting an answer. "Umm zac well it means to be very pretty but in a very fierce, attractive way."

"Oh ok. But does that mean Twoy thinks your attwactive?" Gabriella laughed at the way zac couldn't pronounce the word.

'_Wow he caught onto this really fast!' they both thought again._

They both started to grow really red. "You know how bout we all just go on the rides" Troy said quickly changing the subject.

They went on the water rides and everything was all, well…weird.

On the Water circlet, Gabriella accidentally sat on Troy's lap. She was about to get out but the ride started already. (AN. don't worry this was flat so they didn't need seat belts.) So yes, the whole ride was Gabriella sitting on Troy.

Plus when they were doing golf Troy taught Gabriella how to golf by wrapping his arms around her and swinging the club. They were so close to kissing but Zac had to go to the bathroom.

Everything went great and of course unusually awkward. After, they went to eat at the food court. Everything was silent and no one spoke.

Just then somebody walked towards their table

"Hey Zac! Hey Gabriella!" the person said

"Umm Gabwi, who is this?" Zac asked.

* * *

OK so the last chapter i had so much reviews!! thank u sooo much! here are my top 3 favorite reviews:

**#3 HSMLUVER218- who said that she loved the part with the mom and dad (troy and gabi) with the pants!**

**#2 mysupermanwillcome-who said that Troy complemented his enemy and she sang the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song with Troy and Gabi!!**

**#1 tututooba- she actually gave me the whole idea for the story!! so i want 2 give credit 4 her!!**

**this chapter was dedicated 2 u guys!**

**OK yes I know the chapter was short but I need ideas so keep them coming!! i love all reviews all ideas are welcome!! that was a bit of a cliffhanger! so stay tuned!!**


	6. the gang enters friendship and a plan

**I'm Working With Who?!**

_RECAP:_

_Everything went great and of course unusually awkward. After, they went to eat at the food court. Everything was silent and no one spoke._

_Just then somebody walked towards their table_

"_Hey Zac! Hey Gabriella!" the person said_

"_Umm Gabwi, who is this?" Zac asked._

"Oh…. Uh…hi Sharpay!" Gabriella said nervously to be seen with Troy.

* * *

"No hello for me?" Troy asked.

"Listen Bolton I need to speak with Gabriella for a minute" Sharpay said while tugging on Gabriella's hand and the sleeve of her shirt.

"Whatever Evans, Montez" Troy simply replied also using their last names.

"Gabriella what were you doing!?" Sharpay said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella just asked knowing what she meant.

"Come on Gabriella, hanging at the amusement park, sitting on him, even almost kissing! You know this is the TROY BOLTON we're talking about. The one that was a big ego head jock. The one that you-"Sharpay said yelling every single expression needed. Some people were even looking at them because of Sharpay's high pitched voice while she yelled.

"Yes Shar I think that now the whole world knows now" Gabriella said embarrassed." Wait how do you know we did all that stuff? Were you spying on us?!"

"Yes I mean no I mean Gabi you're my best friend and I have to tell you the truth so yes the whole gang was spying on you both" Sharpay answered truthfully.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked.

"Bring Troy and Zac because their behind the Ferris wheel."

They went back and grabbed Troy and Zac while Gabriella explained what happened and blushed with almost every word she said. They didn't think that Zac would understand so they didn't talk to him about it but what they didn't know was that he understood everything that was going on.

They arrived behind the Ferris wheel to see Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and Zeke fighting.

Sharpay decided to cut into their argument. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!!!"

"What Shar?!" Taylor asked but saw the other 3 and said "oh hi Troy, Gabriella, Zac"

"Umm who are you?" Zac asked confused. How did they know his name?

"Oh these are our friends" Gabriella explained and told him each and every one of their names.

"So what is going on Troy/ Gabriella?" Chad asked Troy and Taylor asked Gabriella at the same time?

"Mckessie trying to take my words I see!" Chad told her.

"Yea right keep dreaming" She answered back.

"So seriously what's going on? "Kelsi asked the both of them.

"Do you want to hang with each other? You guys are worst enemies we're all worst enemies. Are you gonna hang out with HER?" Zeke asked while the guys shook their heads along. Troy and Gabriella started to blush.

"uh well-" Gabriella said but got interrupted by ?Zac.

"Listen all of you… I know what's going on but I think that if you were fwiends with Twoy or gabwi you would let them hang awound each other if they want to. Look at the people next to you. You're only fighting with them cause Twoy and Gabwiella is fighting with each other but the twuth is that you don't weally know them. Now I think that everyone should be fwiends since Gabwi and twoy are." Zac said looking at the all of them out of breath.

"Wow smart kid!" Jason said amused

"Yea I guess he's right. We've been fighting all these years when the truth is we don't know anything about each other." Sharpay said understanding everything. "Listen and this is for all the boys. I'm really sorry"

"Yea us too." The boys said in unison.

Soon everybody was exchanging glances, handshakes, and "sorry." Gabriella and Troy even mouthed a "thank you" to zac.

Everyone decided to go out for a picnic because of the beautiful day. Jason got to know Kelsi and Zeke and Sharpay already got to know each other and were already laughing at each other's jokes. Chad and Taylor started out as a deep conversation and decided that they liked each other and were going to start dating. Chad and Taylor played tag and were flirting with each other plus they were checking out the other part of the gang and where they were. It was now time to see where Troy and Gabriella were and they were sitting on a bench at a rose garden. They were gazed on to each other's eyes and Chad and Taylor knew what was going to happen: they were going to kiss. They thought it was now their time to have some fun.

"Chad what are you going to do now?" TAYLOR ASKED.

"We're going to get them to admit it before the do any of that stuff" Chad said mischievously. "Just watch"

"Hey Zac!" Chad screamed for him to come over and saw that he was playing with a nice toy car.

"yea?"

"listen is that a new toy car?"

"yup"

"Good now why don't you tell Troy and Gabriella"

"ok!"

"Chad what are you doing? You're going to interrupt the kiss!" Taylor screamed at Chad.

"Yea I know" Chad said casually.

"What? Then why are you doing it?!" Taylor shouted.

Just then Troy and Gabriella were about to kiss but saw Zac running towards them and screaming "look at my new Toy!!" and then they glanced at each other and started blushing.

"Nice going Chad! Why are you doing this?" Taylor said

"Because I know what's going to happen. They are going to kiss, we're going to tell them that we saw them, they aren't are going to deny. We're going to ask them if they like each other and they're going to say no." Chad said as if it were that simple. "So this is what we're going to do. You and the girls are going to have to talk about it and get her to say it and we'll do the same"

"oh good point and geez I thought I was smart? But if we voice record it we're not going to have proof that it's really them." Taylor said.

"How about we have a web cam and post it on our own website!!! T.heart.G. we can put it on a video and the week after we both have it on the website and show them" Chad said already excited.

"Finally this day must be a miracle cause your smart!!! That was a great idea Chad!!" Taylor said squealing.

"So what's going on guys?"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Chad started screaming like a girl.

"Oh Troy, Gabriella it's only you!" Taylor said.

"What I can't hear you I can still hear Chad screaming like a girl!!" Troy said rubbing his ear.

"So what are you guys squealing about?" Gabriella said after she was done giggling at Chad's girl voice.

"oh it was…Nothing…" Taylor and Chad said all innocent.

"OK whatever" Gabriella and Troy said not believing the lie.

'_what are they up to?' They both thought_.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think about this chap?**

**I luved your reviews!! my top 3 fave:**

**#3 kiwifruite 135- who thought in my last chapter that Troy was stupid... well he was!!! lol**

**#2 hsmluver218- who started throwing a party in the reviews lol... and who also thought that her favorite part was when Troy told Zac what Sexy meant!**

**#1 again... tututooba!!!!- she [r u a boy or a girl? again gave me the idea for the chapter!!! even though she thinks that she shouldn't have any credit she deserved at least 75 of it!! **

**TO TUTUTOOBA: Would you like to co-write it's not the end with me? tell me in a review!!**

**well would anybody else want to co-write it's not the end? well please tell me in a review**

**Please give suggestions or ideas and i'll credit you!! This time I hop to get at least 10 reviews but 5 reviews are nice too!!**


	7. phase 1 of the plan

**I'm Working with Who?!**

**RECAP:**

"_So what are you guys squealing about?" Gabriella said after she was done giggling at Chad's girl voice._

"_oh it was…Nothing…" Taylor and Chad said all innocent._

"_OK whatever" Gabriella and Troy said not believing the lie._

'_What are they up to?' They both thought_

Soon it was time for everyone to go home until Taylor suggested something.

"Hey why don't all the girls have a sleepover at Gabriella's house and all the boy's at Troy's house" Taylor said looking at Chad hardly hoping he was noticing so they would do the plan tonight. One problem: Chad still wasn't catching on.

'_Oh Gosh this boy can't even catch on quickly!! Even if a cow would hit him he wouldn't notice until 2 hours later!" Taylor thought._

It took Chad a hard nudge by Taylor to catch on.

"Wait why does it HAVE to be at me and Gabriella's house?_" T_roy asked very curious.

"Because there is no room at any of our houses… right guys?" Taylor said hoping that.

"Uh… yea" Sharpay said catching the drift.

"OK whatever" They said again not believing it.

AT GABRIELLA ROOM

The girls were reading magazines and when Gabriella wasn't looking Sharpay would pass notes to the other girls explaining what happened and why they're doing this. They started to talk and were thinking of a way to bring it in the conversation.

"sooo Gabriella we haven't seen you all day this afternoon so what were you doing?" Taylor asked and Sharpay and Kelsi Gave her a thumbs up.

"umm I was spending time with Troy since we can now do it in public. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"uh nothing you know just wondering?" Kelsi answered quickly.

"So do you like have a mad crush on him?" Sharpay asked and pressed the "play" button on her remote in her pocket. The remote controlled this video recorder that was disguised as a pink teddy bear.

"no just really good friends that's all" Gabriella answered coolly.

"damn it" Shapay mumbled under her breath and stopping the video recorder in her bear.

"umm nothing but you know Gabriella if you have something to tell us go right ahead" Sharpay said hoping again that she would tell.

Gabriella thought about what her best friend had just said and was ready for their reactions whether they liked it or not, whether they were shocked or happy.

"Fine" Gabriella slowly thought but instead the word came out of her mouth.

'_wow this girl can seriously read minds!! Ok I should focus on what she's gonna tell us! I hope that its-' Sharpay thought but her thoughts got cut by Gabriella speaking._

"Ok girls well listen, I really like Troy but I know he doesn't like me. I mean all those years he's been calling me names he meant it! So he probably just wants us to remain friends…" Gabriella announced optimistically.

"Wait Gabriella Repeat that again?" Sharpay said and had a smirk on her face but told Gabriella to say it again because she couldn't hear it which was obviously a lie.

This time the camera caught Gabriella and heard every word she said. But they wanted to hear what would come next.

(OK well the **bold** letters are Gabriella and the _italics_ will be one of the girls.)

"**I don't want the new friendship to be broken and awkward or anything like that"**

"_What if he were to like you back?"_

"**I hope that we can actually start seeing and dating each other! I hope that when we're in school people won't be like "oh gosh he picked her!!" and I think that maybe he can start to stop beating people up or making fun of people because I don't want to be known as a used cheerleader who Troy just gets to dump when she uses! And most of all I want this to be a fun relationship not one where he just goofs off about it and think that the whole thing won't be serious!"**

"_Wow a real picky gal I see"_

(OK well the **bold** letters are now Sharpay and the _italics_ will be one of the girls.)

"_So how about you Sharpay?_

They kept talking about the boys and what they would want him to be like.

AT TROY'S HOUSE

This time the boys were shooting hoops and the camera was in a basketball sitting helplessly on the floor.

It was break and Chad looked at the boys with his "let's-get-troy-and-Gabriella-together-already" The boys thought it was a weird and bogus name but Chad liked it.

They walking towards Troy just when Katie, Chad's sister, came in. "Chad, Zeke are you coming in to watch the backyardigans with me like you always do?"

"shh shhh!" Chad and Jason said trying to hush Katie.

"You guys watch the backyardigans?" Zeke shouted.

"ok fine well yes" Chad answered embarrassed.

"man so do troy and I" Zeke said because Zeke also had a baby sister named Rachel.

"Oh dude how about Lazytown?" Troy asked.

"Yea the girl with the pink hair is soo cool!" Jason answered

"How about the doodle bops?" They all said.

Chad just broke out singing '_We're the doodle bops we're the doodle bops oh yea! Here we are together Rooney, Dee Dee, Moe!!_'

"OK I think we better stop before someone sees _us_!" Troy assumed.

'_The camera remember?' Chad brain cooperated in his head._

"_So Troy, you into Gabriella?" Zeke asked._

"Well yea man she is so pretty, sweet, nice, not to mention smart and all that stuff! She probably doesn't like me though you know since I'm a player but I'll probably stop if we start dating!" Troy said admitting the truth.

"That was easy then I thought!" The boys murmured.

Even When the gang weren't together they all thought "phase 1 complete!!"

**AN: I don't was this a boring chapter? Tell me what you thought and what should be the nest chapter! I know Zac wasn't in this chapter but it was because he was with Gabriella's mom! I don't have top 3 favorite reviews because you guys were so awesome with it!! So I'm going to name all of you that reviewed for the last chapter:**

**Mrshmallow09 – thank you I'm glad you like it!**

**Zanessafan4ever- thanks I hope you never will lose interest!**

**Mysupermanwillcome- yea Chad is a European spy trying to ruin every troyella kiss! Where is the police? Arrest him!! He is Chad, Chad bond**

**Mars lover who has a highvoice- yea Zac rocks!**

**T.V people- Yea when Chad screamed it was really funny! Oooohhh I wanna know Liam!**

**Babygal4real- yay thanks and I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Zanessaforever2007- thanks I will keep it up! Yea I loved Chad he was so interesting there!**

**Melako 17- thanks glad you loved it**

**Hsmluver218- party yay! Chad should totally scream in hsm 3!**

**Carly may- be patient probably in about 2or 3 more chapters till the phase is complete and they get to see the videos and kiss!! (whoops spoiled it sorry!!) **

**Xzanessa4everx- thank you for the Idea it helped!**

**Tututooba- your welcome and thank you for helping me co-write 'it's not the end'!! im a gil and yes I've heard of the name!**

**Yes thank the lord that I'm not in writer's block anymore with 'it's not the end' thank you to tututooba!! Probably will start writing the next chapter for it next week!**


	8. phase 2! locking Troyella

_**I'm working with who!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_So Troy, you into Gabriella?" Zeke asked._

"_Well yea man she is so pretty, sweet, nice, not to mention smart and all that stuff! She probably doesn't like me though you know since I'm a player but I'll probably stop if we start dating!" Troy said admitting the truth._

"_That was easy then I thought!" The boys murmured._

_Even when the gangs weren't together they all thought "phase 1 complete!!"_

**End of recap:**

"Yes step 2 and step 3 and finally they're together" Chad screamed happily.

"Yes Chad we all heard you" Taylor screamed back rubbing the inside of her ears.

"OK guys so what's next?" Kelsi asked. The boys made a small grin.

"Get the video on the site" The logged onto the website. They looked at the videos and decided to add some transition effects. So before the pics they put pics of Troy and Gabriella together while in the background "Me Love" was playing by Sean Kingston. Then they played the video over and over and thought it was good.

"OK Sharpay call Gabi, Zeke call Troy." Jason and Chad ordered.

"OK here's the plan: we call them, bring them into the attic, and stuff them in there with 2 computers. But we're going to stuff cameras in there so we can see what they're doing. Their probably going to sit down and open the computer and BAM! The video will pop up before their eyes. Their going to watch it and then figure out their feelings blah, blah, blah you know the rest" Taylor explained and was out of breath.

"Wow you are the smart one." Jason said dopey.

"Thank you I'm flattered." Taylor answered at the pleasant comment. She loved it when people called her smart. It just made her feel good like as if she was Albert Einstein.

"Hey was that a flirty compliment to my girlfr- I mean friend?!" Chad breathed a breath of relieve but what he said was very protective.

"For all you care Chad we're not even boyfriend, girlfriend"

Chad ignored the comment. "Was it Jason huh, huh!?" Everyone started to walk away but at the same time rolled their eyes.

"Jason come back here and take it like a man!" Chad exclaimed and put his clenched fists up but then noticed that no one was there and got embarrassed.

- - - - - -

"Hey gabs its Shar"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing just that Taylor wants us to go shopping but go to her house first so we can all ride together" Sharpay, Taylor, And Kelsi were all huddled in a group and the girls gave her a thumbs up. "Oh yea I'm totally up for it how about 3ish?"

"Yea awesome love ya bye…"

You to bye"

WITH THE BOYS…

"Hey Troy it's Zeke"

"Oh hey man what's going on?"

"Um Um" Zeke couldn't think of anything. "Wanna watch Backyardigans at Taylor's?"

"Yea sure but why at Taylor's?"

"Cause… uh… Chad… wanted to go check her fridge? I mean yea that's it…" Chad hit him on the arm.

"Uh ok bye"

- - - - - -

Sharpay beeped her horn on her new Mercedes car several times impatiently. The whole gang was in her car besides Taylor and Chad who was setting up that plan at Taylor's house.

Troy being curios asked, "So where's Taylor and Chad?"

"Oh well they umm umm" Kelsi said trying to think of something.

Just then Gabriella entered the car saving Kelsi from a huge tantrum. "Thank you" Kelsi said in a low whisper so low that it wasn't audible.

They arrived in Taylor's house in a matter of 5 minutes.

- - - - - - -

Chad and Taylor were done setting up wires from the computer and putting up a pop-up for the video. Now they were just putting up the cameras. They heard a car pull up the driveway.

"They're here, Get ready" Taylor said nevouly.

"Ok plan's gonna take charge" Chad matched the tone.

- - - - - -- -

The gang started their way onto Taylor's porch. Taylor and Chad opened the door when they were about to knock. They entered the living room.

"So girls when are we gonna go shopping?" Gabi asked.

"Umm you know what my dad asked me if the whole gang can help me clean the attic."

"Yea sure" Gabi offered.

"Aww but I wanted to shoot some hoops with- " Troy whined but just got elbowed on the rib by Gabi and gave him a you-better-do-it look. "Ow I mean of course we will."

They started their way to the attic. "Thanks" Taylor said.

They entered the attic and all of a sudden Taylor and Chad gave Troy and Gabriella a little shove into the rather large attic. Then, they locked the door form the outside using a key which meant the only person who could open it was the people outside the door.

Troy and Gabriella were furious. "Ok Jason, Chad open the door or I'll take you both out of the basketball team!" "Yea girls don't make me quit the Scholastic Decathlon and the Drama Club" By now the whole gang was nervous. They didn't want Troy and Gabriella to do that.

"Wait don't Troy and Gabriella have their cell phones?" Jason thought but instead the words came out of his mouth. "Oops!" Everbody started to hit their heads with their hands.

"Yea! Thanks Jason!" Gabriella yelled happily from the other side of the door.

"Ughh… no service! Troy then screamed after opening his cell phone that beeped because of the service there.

"We're just going to go downstairs till you both find out you're in love" Kelsi smirked.

"Yea bye" Chad quickly said.

"Don't…you…dare!" Gabriella said with pauses in between the words.

Too late, they heard footsteps going down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - -

Taylor pressed a button on her remote that made the TV do on. You can now see Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the chairs, right in front of the computers, and now were turning it on. Taylor started to because her plan was working.

- - -- - - - -

Troy and Gabriella opened the computer and the desktop icons were already there. A second later a pop-up came up.

"ughh I hate these stupid pop-ups Gabriella sighed.

It was a video. They were about to "X" it out but it already started playing. A note was on it first. This is what it said:

Dear Gabs and Troy,

Do you want to get out? Don't worry your not getting kidnapped. All you need to do is watch this video. PS wear your earphones because the music is loud. As you might have guessed it: Chad!

Love Taylor (don't be mad at me)

The video started and soon they both started to hear the familiar sound.

**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh **

**So why'd you have to go **

**Away from home **

**Me love (2x's)**

There was a picture of Troy and Gabriella during a picnic in the summer.

**See the first time me looking in your eyes**

**Me be tell you want a guy like me – guy like me**

**We use to ave good times on da evening**

**Me and you chillin on da beach- chillin on da beach**

There was a picture of Troy and Gabriella at Lava Springs during their night swimming.

**We use to kiss and caress and girl trust me**

**Girl it feels so sweet- feels so sweet**

**Den one day you move**

**Now I'm feelin kinda blue**

**Cause we had to see you leave- see you leave**

There was a picture of Gabriella leaving to go home and Troy kind of sad to see hear her go.

**I feel like I'm drownin in Da Ocean**

**Somebody come and take me away**

**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh **

**So why'd you have to go **

**Away from home **

**Me love (2x's)**

**Now I'm sittin on a chair with no one here**

**And I'm feelin all alone- all alone**

**Damn why my baby up and gone**

**It's like I'm missin her and I know she missin me**

**It's been two years and a half and in july will make it three- make it three**

Shows Troy sitting on his bed without Gabriella around.

**I feel like I'm drownin in Da Ocean**

**Somebody come and take me away**

**Why you leave me why why you leave me**

**Baby tell me beh-baby tell me**

**Why you leave me why why you leave me**

**Why you leave me 2x's **

Shows Troy and Gabriella in Gotta Go my own Way. Then they were in a picture of them in Everyday.

Suddenly a video came out. Zac was on it. "Hey Twoy hey Gabwi! Hope you two are watching this video. You guys are hope- hopelessly in love! Ughh Chad I don't want to read these big cards! I don't understand it!"

Troy and Gabriella blushed then giggled because they knew Chad was the one who wrote it.

"fine, continue."

"yea anyways hope you guys have a hapwy lives bye!"

They continued to blush then the clip continued.

_You can see all the girls reading magazines and when Gabriella wasn't looking Sharpay would pass notes to the other girls._

"_sooo Gabriella we haven't seen you all day this afternoon so what were you doing?" Taylor asked and Sharpay and Kelsi Gave her a thumbs up. _

"_umm I was spending time with Troy since we can now do it in public. Why?" Gabriella asked. _

"_uh nothing you know just wondering?" Kelsi answered quickly._

"_So do you like have a mad crush on him?" Sharpay asked and you can now see Sharpay presseing the "play" button on her remote in her pocket. _

"_no just really good friends that's all" Gabriella answered coolly._

"_damn it" Shapay mumbled under her breath and stopping the video recorder in her bear._

"_umm nothing but you know Gabriella if you have something to tell us go right ahead" Sharpay said hoping again that she would tell._

"_Fine" Gabriella slowly thought but instead the word came out of her mouth. _

"_Ok girls well listen, I really like Troy but I know he doesn't like me. I mean all those years he's been calling me names he meant it! So he probably just wants us to remain friends…" Gabriella announced optimistically._

"_Wait Gabriella Repeat that again?" Sharpay said and had a smirk on her face but told Gabriella to say it again because she couldn't hear it which was obviously a lie._

_This time the camera caught Gabriella and heard every word she said. But they wanted to hear what would come next._

"_I don't want the new friendship to be broken and awkward or anything like that"_

"_What if he were to like you back?"_

"_I hope that we can actually start seeing and dating each other! I hope that when we're in school people won't be like "oh gosh he picked her!!" and I think that maybe he can start to stop beating people up or making fun of people because I don't want to be known as a used cheerleader who Troy just gets to dump when she uses! And most of all I want this to be a fun relationship not one where he just goofs off about it and think that the whole thing won't be serious!"_

_- - - - - - - - _

_WITH THE BOYS_

_This time the boys were shooting hoops and the camera was in a basketball sitting helplessly on the floor._

_It was break and Chad looked at the boys with his "let's-get-troy-and-Gabriella-together-already" _

_They walking towards Troy just when Katie, Chad's sister, came in. "Chad, Zeke are you coming in to watch the backyardigans with me like you always do?"_

"_shh shhh!" Chad and Jason said trying to hush Katie._

"_You guys watch the backyardigans?" Zeke shouted._

"_ok fine well yes" Chad answered embarrassed._

"_man so do troy and I" Zeke said because Zeke also had a baby sister named Rachel._

"_Oh dude how about Lazytown?" Troy asked._

"_Yea the girl with the pink hair is soo cool!" Jason answered_

"_How about the doodle bops?" They all said._

_Chad just broke out singing 'We're the doodle bops we're the doodle bops oh yea! Here we are together Rooney, Dee Dee, Moe!!'_

"_OK I think we better stop before someone sees us!" Troy assumed._

"_So Troy, you into Gabriella?" Zeke asked._

"_Well yea man she is so pretty, sweet, nice, not to mention smart and all that stuff! She probably doesn't like me though you know since I'm a player but I'll probably stop if we start dating!" Troy said admitting the truth._

"_That was easy then I thought!" The boys murmured_

The video stopped and they were left with their jaws opened very low.

* * *

**AN: hey guys i guess this was a long chapter and kinda cliffy! i kinda forgot to spell check so if you see cnything weird spelling sorry! oh yea but that doesn't count for the "me love" song because he did actually sing those words so.. all your reviews were awesome so i won't post this top 3 or this chapter! by the way for my new story i'll be posting this 1 week and then the next week the other story! hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R luv ya**

**xoxoxo zanessa101totally aka jamie!**


	9. just haapening

**I'm working with who!**

**Ok so instead of later, I'm going to thank everyone for their reviews:**

**_skatergirl,mysupermanwillcome, tututooba, cutemc93, zach vanessa forever, mars who has a high voice, dancer 911, and XxtroyellaxX! thank you to all who reviewed you guys definately rock! btw please check out my new twoshot 'teen court' Troyella! and based on the hannah montana episode so,,,_**

**Recap:**

_The video stopped and they were left with their jaws opened very low._

Everyone saw that the video had ended and everything was silent, even with Troy and Gabriella. Everyone was watching the video intently.

"You really meant that?" they both asked in unison. "yup" They looked at each other watching every move and blushing madly. They leaned closer and started to share their very first kiss with each other. The teens downstairs "awwed" and said 'finally' then went back to watching the tv.

"did I mention how more how gorgeous your getting?" Troy asked and this compliment made Gabriella giggle.

"did I mention how good of a kisser you are?" They shared another kiss but this time with more passion.

When the gang saw their kiss Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand, Zeke and Sharpay looked into each others eyes and heckChad and Teylor were sharing their first kiss. "Taylor, honey you there?" It was Taylor's mom.

All of them stopped what they were doing (not Troy and Gabriella remember cause their locked and really can't hear anything down there) closed the tv, and Taylor opened the door.

"hey mom!" she greeted nervously.

"oh hey sweetie.I see you invited some friends"

"Oh yea this is Chad, you know Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and you know Kelsi." She answered and pointed to each.

"No Gabriella?" she then asked.

Oh yea and Troy- oh shit!

"don't use that-" her mom ordered but got cut off by zac.

"Taylor!" Zac came from behind and ran to Taylor.

"Hey champ" she smiled.

"So what about Gabriella and this boy, eh Troy" Mrs. Mckessie asked still curious.

"Oh um their not here because they're upstairs… using the bathroom." Taylor was really nervous.

"At the same time!?" Her mother screamed. Chad was drinking water but spit it out and started bursting into utter laughter.

Taylor hit him on the head and said, "No of course not! Gabriella's using the one in my bedroom and Troy is using the one in the hallway."

"Ok" she said suspiciously." I came because ms. Montez asked me to drop off zac to Troy and Gabriella. She said they'll probably be here. I have to go to work so bye"Mrs. Mckessie left and hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Ok let's go get Troy and Gabriella" they all said after their little sigh of relief. They went up to the attic with Zac by their sides.

When they opened the door with a key they found Troy and Gabriella in a deep make out session. "Ahem" Chad coughed to get their attention.

"Twoy, Gabwi!" Zac screamed and ran to hug them.

They soon stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Zac. "Hey Zac!"

"ooh Troy you were about to get some!" All the guys said and knuckle-touched while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok so let's go to the beach to celebrate!" They all laughed and went into their cars for the beach.

**A/N Sorry 4 the short chapter !So the next chap will be the last:,( Hope you all enjoyed! Next and last chap will be when they go to the beach and have some fun!! In the next chap in I will thank all of you who reviewed in this chap oh yea and don't forget to check out and review my new twoshot 'Teen court' yup based oon the Hannah Montana episode!**

**Xoxoxoxo zanessa101totally**


	10. the beach

**I'm working with who!**

**I am soo sorry for not updating I feel like crying cause I'm a bad author! He he lol! AWWW last chap I hoped you all enjoyed:( I only got a few reviews for the last chappie so here they are:**

**Musupermanwillcome, hyperrrr uniquegrl7, nothingmuch-47 and tututooba (even though she didn't review in the actual story)**

**Disclaimer: oh great this disclaimer made me sad because I just don't own**

**Recap:**

_Ok so let's go to the beach to celebrate!" They all laughed and went into their cars for the beach._

**End of recap**

Everybody went into their cars and off to the beach. The gang reached the beach and started to set out the things they brought: beach canopy, volleyball net, small volleyball, a cooler, drinks, snacks, beach towels, blankets, sunscreen, chairs, extra clothes and a small little table.

"Ok here's the plan; we get in the water and after we eat, build sandcastles and play some volleyball!" Sharpay started.

There were groans coming from the boys and Chad was wide-eyed with a look of desperation on his face. "Please, let's eat first! I beg of you!"

"Fine whatever but you won't get in the water until 2 hours later" Gabriella smiled at their next reaction. 

"Uggh fine let's go with Sharpay's plan" Zeke whined.

"Thought so" Taylor said.

They all went into the water and started to play chicken. Gabriella was on Troy's shoulders, Kelsi with Jason, Zeke with Jason, and Chad with Taylor. Troy and Gabriella went against Chad and Taylor first. Gabriella and Troy were laughing at Chad's jokes that were making them lose concentration. When Gabriella was giggling really hard Troy was trying to calm her down and so Taylor gave her a hard kick and they both fell laughing. In the end though, Zeke and Sharpay won.

After, everyone started splashing in the water with Zac in Troy's arms. They played tag and basketball in the water and later went back onto the sand to eat. Chad was eating really fast. He was hungry and was eating like a pig. "Oh my gosh I thought we were never going to eat" Chad said with food still in his mouth.

"Yea I know. Eww Chad we don't want to know what's in your mouth" Kelsi threw a bit of bread at him and he stuck his tongue with a bunch of food on it at her. 

"Gabwi, can I have some apple juice?" Zac asked looking up at Gabriella.

This made Gabriella turn her eyes away from the riot. She nodded, headed to where the sodas and juices were and poured some juice in a cup. She then gave it to Zac who took it and said small thanks and they both headed back to the little crowd.

"So now that we all have drinks, a toast to our new couple Troy and Gabriella" Troy snaked his arms around Gabriella's waist, laying his head on her shoulder and Gabriella touching his hands trying to lace them. The rest of the gang smiled at them.

"Wait, wait and to all our upcoming couples" Troy said eyeing each couple.

"Toast." They all said in a matched tone and drank their drinks.

"Ok so who's up for some volleyball?" Jason yelled. Everybody screamed and ran to the set-up net.

One team was Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi and the other; Troy, Zac, Sharpay, Zeke and Jason. "You're going down Bolton"

"Really what makes you think that, Montez?"

"You really wanna know why?" She took the ball that was coming toward her and gave it a hard smack with her palm. She watched it come down on the sand floor. "I can do that"

"Not fair I wasn't looking" Troy whined.

"Well that's too bad" Gabriella said mockingly.

"Hey lovebirds, we want to finish the game!" Sharpay screamed at them. They glanced at each other and went back to the game. 

So far Gabriella's team was winning by one point, Troy's ball though. 

"So troy, who's gonna serve: you or I-broke-a-nail-girl" Taylor asked referring to Sharpay.

"You know Taylor I hate your aggressive side" Sharpay pouted.

"Yea you're mean. No I'm kidding, your aggressive side is fierce" Jason said.

"Jason, stop making flirty comments" Chad yelled whining.

"Yea guys we need to finish the game remember!" Kelsi mocked.

"Oh and Taylor to answer your question, neither" Taylor had a questioning look on her face as Troy just smiled. "Zac is going to serve it"

"I mean how? He can't reach over the net" Gabriella asked, obviously too confused.

"I have my ways" Troy answered in a mysterious voice.

Troy grabbed the ball on the sand floor and gave it to Zac to hold. He then put Zac over his shoulders and Zac threw the ball over the net.

"And you see Brie, that's how WE do it" Troy said.

"Impressive T, impressive." Chad commented but under his breath you can hear him say 'showoff'

"Ok before the violence starts let's go back onto the high part of the beach, I see the high tides and besides it's getting late." They all headed back. Sharpay was groaning while walking back. "You guys I don't wanna go home! It's too fun here besides maybe we can sleep under the stars?" 

"That's an excellent idea! It's like a little camp!" Kelsi was excited. They all made a call to their parents saying they would be home late.

When it got late they took out extra blankets from their cars and took a little nap under the stars. Before Troy and Gabriella went to sleep, after everyone else, Troy mumbled lightly to Gabriella, "Hey brie, I'm so glad that we're a couple right now."

"yes me too"

"Do you remember when we got paired up the first the first thing on our mind was 'I'm working with who!"

"Yea, but now I'm pretty glad"

"Hey shut up I have cooking class tomorrow and I never miss it so shut up!" Zeke lightly yelled to them. They laughed and fell to a deep slumber.

**A/N: didn't really like how the ending went but I didn't know how else to write it soo… yea! Anyways thanks to all who reviewed and my next story will be "I'm a backstabber" so I hope you all read it.**


End file.
